<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>fireworks by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550780">fireworks</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Boyz (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Freeform, Jacob just wants to give you a hug, Kevin is a Good Friend, M/M, Pining, Purple Prose, Self-Indulgent, You want to hug him too</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2019-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2019-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:21:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>736</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a candle's life starts the moment it dies. i like to think that's how fireworks work too.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>fireworks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for frances.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jacob bae wasn't used to these feelings. his stomach was fluttering about and making him want to puke rainbows and butterflies he knew didn't exist. but that didn't stop him when you asked him to go about the amusement park that sunday night, fully aware of the exams you had in the next morning, which you wept upon on and off the week before it.</p><p> </p><p>the amusement park sure as hell wasn't empty and maybe this was a sign from the superior beings above that today wasn't the best time to go up and say "you're my adventure" like on a casual conversation at the tim hortons you go to every other day. but one thing about jacob was that he was sweet and his luck was sure as hell persistent. he didn't mean for it to slip but it did anyway. in his defense, he was taken by surprise when you asked him what you were to him at a round of 20 questions and a wild card.</p><p> </p><p>you never brought it up ever again and he was starting to miss his old friend.</p><p><em> friend </em>.</p><p> </p><p>somehow that word manages to create this ache on his chest and the butterflies and rainbows and sparkles that wanted to burst out suddenly felt like thorns tearing their way down his ribcage, as if he was caught in a vine of dead roses he did not like. </p><p> </p><p>he was guilty as fuck and knew he had to do something, anything to bring back the firey smile that he could no longer find in your eyes.</p><p> </p><p>jacob knew he had to do something. anything. he knew that look you had in your face whenever you saw him.</p><p> </p><p>he saw it every day, glaring right back at him on the mirror.</p><p>. ⋅ ˚̣- : ✧ : – <span class="box">⭒</span> ⊹ <span class="box">⭒</span> – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .˚̣- : ✧ : – <span class="box">⭒</span> ⊹ <span class="box">⭒</span> – : ✧ : -˚̣⋅ .</p><p>the next time you meet, finals are over and both of you decide it's a nice night to fuck around and get more caffeine. time is gold and so are tickets to disneyland. </p><p> </p><p>he pulls his second best puppy eyes and you were sold.</p><p> </p><p>you decide to go around the walkway to help burn down calories from the snacks you bought from the various peculiar mickey mouse-themed places. they didn't come cheap but the thought of pulling more weights wasn't as appealing. life is strange that way.</p><p> </p><p>something was in the air and talking to jacob was never this hard. you were never the kind to point things as they are but the slight fidgeting on his side pushed all those inhibitions away. </p><p> </p><p>"jacob, are you okay?"</p><p>"oh don't worry about me. i'm fine. why wouldn't i be? hey, why don't we go to the ferris wheel next, yeah?"</p><p>you weren't convinced but didn't push to ask anyway.</p><p> </p><p>it was at the ferris wheel where you lost all your patience.</p><p>"jacob, i—"</p><p>of course the universe decides to cut the current and literally throw you into his arms at this time of the day! thank god it's dark and he can't see the mad blush on your face.</p><p>you didn't see the redness that dust his cheeks either.</p><p>the silence lasted the entirety of the trip way back down.</p><p>"jacob, look at me."</p><p>"something has been clearly wrong between us since last week."</p><p>"do... you hate me?"</p><p>jacob has never seen his life flash before his eyes as quickly as this very moment.</p><p>"i don't."</p><p>"so.."</p><p>"it's because i love you so much i don't know how to best express it in actions nor in words. i've tried practicing the lines close to a hundred times, kevin would know. he's been subjected to it so much he would tell me to calm down sometimes. and i know you love me too but i hurt you and i thought you wouldn't ever want me back with the state i left you. you are my adventure, y/n. i love you like the secrets journeys hold. i love you like the thrill and rush you feel exploring new sights and the thought of seeing them all with you. i love you like the stars that guide us on our way home. you are my home, y/n. my adventure and my home."</p><p> </p><p>it took a split second to see a rush of a red hue before you came stumbling into his arms. </p><p>again.</p><p> </p><p>this time, tasting each other's lips as the clock struck 12.</p><p>and the fireworks begun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>